The Call Boy
by Spiritanimvls
Summary: Ryoma is an expensive call boy. Fuji, Yukimura, Atobe, Tezuka, and Sanada are five lovers who were dared to spend the night with a call boy. After meeting Ryoma can't seem to get the five men off his mind, and they can't seem to get the cat-eyed boy off of theirs. OT6
1. Chapter 1

Ryoma has no idea how this all began. All he remembered was his boss telling him that he had been hired and sent him away, the only information is given were that he was hired by someone named Atobe and that he just wanted to go on a date. Nothing more, nothing less.

It was rare for someone to order the golden-eyed boy. After all, he was the company's most popular and expensive call boy. The only person who could afford to rent him were the wealthy, and even that rare since the wealthy wouldn't dare risk their reputations by being caught with a call boy. So it was rare for someone to hire him for a job, but it's to be understood. After all, his price was 900,000 yen an hour (roughly 9,000 US dollars). He'd only been hired a good eight times since the start of the year, and it's already November. And too Ryoma's utter surprise, he was rented for the night, which was most likely a good six hours or so.

Looking down at the sheet of paper that held the address on it, Ryoma pulled to a stop in front of a fancy look Mansion. Opening the car door, he got out of the car and closed the door, fixing his hair and clothes in the car window. Once he deemed himself okay, he walked up to the door, not getting the chance to ring the doorbell when the door swung open revealing an old man in a black suit.

"Good evening, the young master is waiting for you in the dining room. I shall guide you there," With those words, he closed the door behind me and walked off to where I'm guessing the dining room was. The house was very polished, not a speck of dirt was in sight. Everything looked new and expensive if this was Ryoma's first time he might have been in awe. However, this wasn't his first time seeing such elegant things.

Ryoma stopped as the man paused in front of the door, opening them and guttering for me to enter. Ryoma flashed him a forced but polite smile before walking into the dimly lit room. Once he was inside the door closed behind him, and in front of him sat five other males. All looking slightly bored and would rather be else were. This confused Ryoma, why hire him if they didn't want him.

Once the people noticed his entrance, they all turned towards him. The two closer towards him had tight-lipped smiles that honestly creeped Ryoma out. Then beside them sat to stoic looking males, their stares burning into his skin causing Ryoma to shift awkwardly. He's never been a fan of attention, even before getting this job. And sitting at the head of the table with a cocky smirk on his face sat a man with silver hair, the air around him screamed confidence as he stood up.

"Took you long enough, how dare you keep Ore-Sama waiting," Ryoma was slightly taken aback by his words. Looking down at his wrist he checked the time, he was only a minute late. They said to come at nine o'clock, it was currently 9:01. Ryoma resisted the urge to roll his eyes, whenever he did it never ended well.

So instead, he forced the corners of his lips to rise into a perfect fake smile before bowing slightly, "I apologize, I didn't know I was so late," Ryoma hated this, he didn't understand why he had to apologize for something so small and simple. But he had to, he knows this from experience.

A soft laugh caused him to raise his head slightly, the laugh can from the blue-haired boy. It was soft and smooth, much like a girls. "It's alright, it's only a minute. You didn't waste anyone's time, dinner didn't even come out yet." His voice was soft and gentle, like a warm melody that Ryoma would listen to on repeat. It seemed like something that can cure all types of pain.

Ryoma just nodded and took a seat that the only other available seat, the seat directly across the monkey king. After all, he looked somewhat like a monkey and had the arrogance of a king, not that he would ever say that out loud though. A call boys job was to entertain the client, not insult them. And as the companies best, he had an example to set.

Right after he was seated, a bunch of maids rushed out the kitchen with plates in their hands. They sat a plate in front of each of us before taking the lid off the plates. Almost immediately, the smell of steak and mashed potatoes along with steamed veggies filled his senses. If he were along, Ryoma surely would have ruled and dug right in, but he wasn't. He was at a clients house and in front of five other men who he's sure would judge him if they saw him do so. Then he'd be fired and sent back to the agency moneyless, which he knows would not please his boss.

So instead of doing what he wanted, he waited. He waited until everyone else to prepare to eat, then he waited with the rest until the man in front of him signaled for the maids to leave. Then after the man told him to dig in, he began to eat. Slowly, bite by bite. After every five bites, he would take a small sip of the wine just like his boss had taught him to do. He cut his steak into pieces as small as he can manage before shoving it in his mouth, was he chewed quietly and quickly with his mouth shut. It went on in a circle, steak, potatoes, carrot, broccoli, peas, wine.

This went on until his plate was empty. Setting his silverware down on the plate he looked up at the others, only to notice that they all were staring at him. Looking down he noticed that most of the plates still had some food on it, while he was the only one without a speck of food left. He felt his cheeks flush red, it seems he should've left at least a bit of food.

"Did you enjoy your meal, Ryoma-Kun?" The words were spoken by the male on his left. The one with closed eyes and a creepy looking smile.

"I did, it was delicious."

"That's good to hear," This time it was the black haired male who was seated beside the blue haired one on my right.

Speaking of, "Um, if you don't mind me asking. What are your names? I was only told Atobe's name."

"I'm Fuji Shuusuke."

"Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"My name is Sanada Genichirou."

"Hello Ryoma-Kun, I am Yukimura Seiichi."

"As you already know, I am Atobe Keigo."

"I'm Ryoma. Echizen Ryoma."

"Now that we all know one another, Ore-Sama says we go watch a movie now." Atobe stood up and lead the small group towards his personal theater. Upon arriving, he allowed Ryoma to pick a movie since he was the guest.

Not knowing what they're interested in, he settled with watching 'White Chicks'. It wasn't a bad choice, it wasn't much romance, it wasn't too much action, and it might loosen the tension with laughter.

Once Atobe told one of the maids his choice he leads all of us over towards the huge comfortable sofa. The five of them piled on the sofa and sat close together, this caused Ryoma's mind to wonder.

Where they together?

If so, why did they hire him?

He sat down on the sofa as well, not too far away nor was he too close. And that's how they spent the rest of the night, watching comedies and terrible romance movies. And even though Ryoma had been a call boy for three years now, this was probably the most fun he's had since he started this job.

But what Ryoma didn't know, was that this was the beginning of something that would change his life. Not for the worst, but certainly not for the better.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm genuinely surprised that people actually read and enjoy this. Hopefully, you enjoy this chapter as well, and I will try to update often. Also, I am aware of the mistakes I always fix them and edit the story after I finish the whole thing. So please bear with me.**

By the fourth time that Atobe and Co. requested him he grew curious about the five. The first time they said that they requested him because of a dare, due to the awkwardness of their first meeting they ate dinner and watched movies until about 6 am where they paid and thanked Ryoma for his time. The second time it was because they claimed that they were bored and wanted entertainment, that was how Ryoma found himself spending another night with the five of them, wasting the night away watching movies and talking. Just like the first time they sent him away with a thank you and his payment. The third time wasn't much different, they were bored and decided to hire Ryoma.

Ryoma didn't mind the hirement, they were nice, good-looking, and their random calls helped pay his rent so he had no right to complain.

Walking up to the spotless white door of the Atobe mansion for the fourth time, Ryoma took in a deep breath. For some odd reason, he was looking forward to this visit. From his previous visits, he had grown comfortable with them. Atobe is arrogant and outspoken, the usual wealthy teen that you see in movies. Fuji and Yukimura were sadistically pleasant to be around, sure they were a bit creepy -their always smiling faces does not help the cases much either- but they always make sure that Ryoma is included in their conversations and such. The last two, who Ryoma had deemed the groups stoic pair, Tezuka and Sanada were quiet. He rarely talked to the two but when he does it is usually the two making sure that he is comfortable and that the sadistic pair isn't weirding me out.

They were an odd group, but Ryoma can't seem to help being drawn to them.

Knocking on the door twice, it opened up not even a second later. Ryoma flashed the butler a small smile and raised an eyebrow when the butler told him that the others were in the living room. Usually, they would have him meet them in the dining room for dinner, then they would head to the movie room to watch movies.

Following after the butler, Ryoma was lead to a huge modern themed room. He looked around the room before his eyes meet with the others.

Yukimura flashed him a smile before patting the seat between himself and Fuji, who was wearing an identical grin.

Nodding at the other three, he placed himself in the small gap between the two smiling males.

"Hello, Ryoma. How have you been since we've last seen you?" Came the soft-spoken voice of Fuji.

"I've been fine, thank you for asking. How have you all been?" Usually, when Ryoma asks these words he doesn't take a genuine interest in the other. He just asks for the politeness of it, but this time he is actually interested in how the five males have been within the past week.

"We've been fine, thank you for asking Ryoma-Kun." This time it was Yukimura who spoke.

"That's good to hear. If you don't mind me asking, what will we be doing today?" Ryoma voiced the very question that had been floating around in his head ever since he entered the mansion.

"We were wondering if you wished to eat out with us today, mix things up for a change. Ore-sama doesn't wish to remain in their cramped place any longer." Not even giving me a chance to say anything, Atobe stood up. The other four right behind him, Yukimura tangled his left arm with his right, while Fuji did the same with my left.

Pulling me up, the two begun to drag me along with them, out of the house and into the limo that was waiting outside of the mansion. The same butler that always greeted me at the door and holding the door open for us all to enter. Nodding in thanks, Ryoma slid into the seat and was placed between the two sadistic once more. The other three sat across from them, Ryoma didn't miss the sight glare that Atobe sent towards the two he was placed between.

Instead of questioning it he leaned back unto the seat and decided to make himself as comfortable as he possibly could.

Right when he got comfortable, Fuji moved over so that his tight when literally pressed against Ryoma's own the night. Looking over, he glanced at the open space that was now open between Fuji and the door. Raising an eyebrow he glanced up and Fujii who just looked at him with an innocent closed eye smile.

"Ryoma, I hope you don't mind French. Atobe has been complaining about wanting French food since yesterday." Fuji said after a few moments of silence.

"Ore-Sama doesn't complain, I was just voicing my thoughts." Atobe huffed out earning a gentle laugh from Yukimura.

"I've never tasted the french food before, but I don't mind tasting it," Ryoma spoke, looking out of the window instead of at the others.

Not even a minute later, a loud gasp filled the car, "Good thing Ore-Sama chose French, you're missing out."

Ryoma couldn't help the small smile that crawled onto his face upon hearing Atobe's words. After that, the car went silent, besides Fuji and Yukimura chattering.


End file.
